Le duo dynamique
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Complément à "Vent d'est" de Mokoshna Que faire quand on est Hokage, qu'on a un fils adoptif beaucoup trop sexy et qu'on s'ennuie dans son bureau? On devient un justicier bien sûr! Aidés par Hijiri Tsumon ils se battent pour l'Amour et la Justice! JiraSa


Le duo dynamique

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun des personnages cités, je ne possède même pas le monde dans lequel ils jouent. Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi et le monde est le fruit merveilleux du cerveau fertile de Mokoshna.

**Attention** : Cette fic est une histoire parallèle à "Vent d'est" de Mokoshna, elle a été écrite sur la demande de cette dernière, si vous ne comprenez rien à ce qui se passe, c'est sans doute parce que vous n'avez pas lu "Vent d'Est" auquel cas vous avez tort parce que c'est passionnant. Donc maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

**Bla-bla **: Pauvre fic comme elle a traîné longtemps, et dire que ce n'est que le premier chapitre des aventures drôlatico-érotico-fantastiques de Sai et Jiraiya...

**Temporalité** : Notre histoire se situe avant que Naruto ne tombe littéralement dans les bras de Sasuke, c'est donc une sorte de prologue à "Vent d'est".

**Merci** : à Mokoshna de m'avoir inspiré ce merveilleux OTP qui m'émeut toujours autant et d'écrire des fics aussi passionnantes.

xxx

Le duo dynamique

xxx

Chapitre un : Le duo dynamique et le mystère du pamphlet anonyme.

Hijiri Tsumon leva paresseusement la tête de son bureau. Un état de mort comateuse flottait au-dessus de son auguste crâne, le tohu-bohu de la nuit précédente avait laissé des marques. D'un autre côté ça pouvait arriver à n'importe quel clampin-ninja lambda qui passait six maudites heures à essayer de jouer à cache-cache avec une grenouille-ninja rendue ivre de rage par la jalousie.

Un doigt passa lentement presque avec douleur sur les poches gonflées qui pendaient sous ses yeux et Hijiri Tsumon poussa un soupir à fendre la pierre (une métaphore bien sûre complètement hyperbolique puisqu'à moins de renforcer son soupir avec du chakra personne n'était jamais arrivé à fendre ainsi une pauvre pierre innocente. D'un autre côté personne n'aurait jamais eu une idée aussi saugrenue... n'est-ce pas ?). Puis, avec douceur, reposa sa tête endolorie contre le bois frais de sa table de travail.

L'anti-chambre du bureau du Hokage, chef suprême et sérénissime de Konoha était plongée dans un silence et un calme matinal. Le soleil entrait gaiement à travers les fenêtres, la poussière brillait joyeusement en dansant dans ses rayons et à l'extérieur, des oiseaux s'égosillaient pour essayer de se faire entendre par-delà les cris tumultueux d'une ville en pleine reconstruction. Depuis le bureau de l'Assistant du Hokage on entendait qu'un doux gazouillis candide qui faisait croire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et qu'à deux immeubles de là une kunoichi n'était pas en train de menacer les parties génitales du père de ses enfants qui avait eu la main un peu trop leste lors d'une soirée entre hommes.

Baillant de fatigue, le ninja casi-anonyme bougea à la recherche d'une position encore plus confortable qui lui permettrait peut-être de récupérer de la chasse au dahu précédente. Se faisant, ses pieds heurtèrent malencontreusement l'échine de ses chiens qui s'étaient installés de toute leur longueur sous la table pour disposer de tout l'espace disponible et lui rappeler qui de l'humain ou du canidé était le meilleur ami fidèle. Les trois fiers molosses grognèrent et jappèrent d'indignation avant de se rendormir comme des bienheureux quand une main calleuse et manucurée par un indigène venant de découvrir le taillage de la pierre, vint leur flatter l'encolure.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Les chiens ne sortirent pas de leur sommeil, qui que fut cette personne, elle n'était pas un shinobi digne de leur attention. La tête toujours posée sur son bras, Hijiri regarda la petite porte s'ouvrir. Aucun salut ne vint annoncer l'arrivée du nouveau venu qui pénétra dans la pièce comme si elle était à lui. D'un certain côté, vu qu'il passait parfois ses nuits ici, il avait peut-être le droit de considérer un coin de l'anti-chambre comme sa niche, mais l'air de supériorité et de complaisance qu'il affichait en soutenant un banal plateau de thé suffisait à pousser le plus placide des civils si ce n'est au crime du moins à des plaisanteries salissantes et dignes de morveux en mal d'attention.

La fidèle pendule qui rythmait les journées et les nuits du Palais du Hokage s'avançait lentement vers neuf heures. Quand l'aiguille atteindrait le zénith la journée officielle de sa suprême ninjaitude commencerait et les rouleaux à signer, les plaintes et les problèmes de tous genres commenceraient à s'accumuler dans l'anti-chambre. Hijiri se cacha les yeux dans le creux de ses bras : dormir !

Le ninja releva cependant la tête lorsqu'un bruit réjouissant, un ahanement pénible se fit entendre. Il est toujours agréable d'avoir de petites habitudes bien à soi, une tasse de thé à dix heures, une partie de go une fois par semaine avec un ami d'enfance, une réunion des ninja tricoteurs du quartier de l'est... Ces petites choses qui agrémentent votre vie et la rendent digne d'être vécue. Hijiri avait son pêché mignon, son petit bonheur personnel qui avait lieu invariablement chaque matin peu avant neuf heures et qui pour une raison purement mesquine et cruelle faisait s'enfler de joie son torse fatigué et sourire ses lèvres épuisées. Tous les matins ses yeux avaient le bonheur de contempler le sous-assistant Mizuki en train d'essayer vainement de pousser les énormes portes de cuivre menant au bureau du Hokage.

Car en effet, parmi les tâches dévolues au sous assistant, aussi plus communément appelé "larbin", ou encore "Eh petit c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?", figurait en haut de liste le rituel des neuf cloches, aussi connu sous le nom de "du thé, des médocs et n'oublie pas la liqueur de prune ou je te fais sauter la cervelle et cesse de respirer aussi fort bon sang !" qui consistait à rappeler avec tact et douceur à sa Grandeur Ninjaesque que sa journée venait de commencer et qu'il devait donc abandonner toute activité annexe incluant au choix des rouleaux, des femmes nues, ou son fils adoptif en petite tenue pour se mettre corps et âme au service de son village et s'enfouir jusqu'à plus soif dans la paperasse, les problèmes avec les autres nations et les querelles de voisinage qui dégénéraient.

Voilà pourquoi, ce matin encore, alors même que sa tête et tout son corps criaient leur douleur, Hijiri Tsumon se permit de sourire en se laissant aller dans sa chaise. Rien ne valait le spectacle de ce petit péteux de Mizuki en train de pousser de toutes ses maigres forces sur une simple porte. Bien sûr au début, Hijiri que tout le monde savait avoir le coeur sur la main l'avait aidé, sa proposition désintéressée empreinte de noblesse, de charité et de gentillesse. Mais cette offre avait été considérée d'un oeil soupçonneux et méchant et le larbin s'était empressé d'ajouter, une fois les portes ouvertes cependant qu'il aurait pu y arriver tout seul les yeux fermés et un bras dans le dos. Etrangement, depuis cette discussion Hijiri avait laissé au masochiste son plaisir du jour pour s'adonner joyeusement au sien : profiter gratuitement de la douleur des autres, enfin surtout celle de Mizuki.

Les gémissements et autres halètements cessèrent, trop vite hélas au goût de l'assistant, une fois de plus, contre toute attente, le gratte-papier avait fini par y arriver, mais ses sandales avaient laissé de profondes traces de brûlures dans le tapis rouge. Il faudrait penser à regarder si le budget annuel permettait de racheter un tapis, ça faisait assez peu sérieux face à des invités de marque comme le Kazekage. Lequel Kazekage passait d'ailleurs trop souvent à l'improviste. Ne les avait-il pas gratifié d'une nouvelle visite surprise pas plus tard qu'hier... Hijiri laissa vagabonder ses pensées en observant la respiration irrégulière de son inférieur bureaucratique. Au moins son mal de crâne semblait s'apaiser, peut-être cette journée ne serait-elle pas si catastrophique.

C'était aussi ce que semblait penser le subalterne aux cheveux gris. Tremblant encore un peu, l'assistant repris le plateau de thé, il inspira longuement, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un coup de tête, laissa la pendule bouger son aiguille sur le douze et passa les portes. A ce moment même un rugissement dévastateur fit trembler tout l'édifice. Les étagères vacillèrent, les pigeons s'envolèrent à tire d'aile, les bébés se mirent à crier et le plateau s'écrasa contre le sol.

"Mensonges ! Mensonges ! Mensonges !" s'époumona le Hokage furieux en sortant de sa tanière comme un taureau enragé, renversant au passage son larbin aux cheveux blancs.

Chacun de ses pas faisait trembler le sol et on sentait ses muscles tressaillir de rage sous sa peau et ses veines saillir sur son visage déformé par la colère. Le taureau à crinière blanche s'arrêta un instant, l'écume aux lèvres, scannant de ses yeux rouges de violence et d'ire la pièce ou plutôt le couloir où il se tenait. Ses yeux se plissèrent et Hijiri sentit peser sur son être tout le poids écrasant de cette colère mais le bon shinobi ne flancha pas, se contentant de fixer l'animal qui le chargeait d'un regard froid, calme et habitué.

Heureusement pour ce corps bien aimé qui l'accompagnait depuis toujours et lui avait rendu tant de services, le Hokage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, et les narines dilatées par l"'indignation, soufflant comme le furieux vent du nord, il brandit une liasse de feuilles juste devant ses yeux. Ravalant un soupir, Hijiri la saisit. C'était une sorte de pamphlet mal imprimé et à la mise en page ringarde qui promettait en gros titre de dévoiler "Tous les secrets de Konoha". Comme si il pouvait encore y avoir des secrets dans un village de ninja !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hokage-sama, vous voulez que je le lise ?"

Une sorte de braiement de douleur résonna dans la poitrine du chef suprême de Konoha. Hijiri se dit alors que ce devait être grave pour mettre le Hokage dans un état aussi critique.

" Je crois que le tapis est fichu."

Sai émergea du bureau de son pas habituel et tranquille, son visage était calme et illisible comme à l'accoutumée, mais cette fois cela jurait quelque peu avec la tenue... enfin l'absence de tenue... enfin, le peu de vêtements qu'il portait.

"Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de se préoccuper du tapis." répondit Hijiri en reculant sa chaise pour ouvrir sa feuille de chou. Le Hokage n'avait quant à lui pas bougé, les yeux toujours cerclés de sang, le corps crispé par la colère.

"Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que je suis sensé chercher là-dedans ?"

"J'en sais rien. On était tranquillement en train de jouer à la pêcheuse de perles et les boules du Roi Dragon quand quelque chose dans ce journal a attiré son oeil et il a bondit de son siège sans plus me prêter attention."

Sans égard, et pour le rang et pour le lieu, et pour la taille ridicule de la jupette qui lui entourait les hanches et dévoilait les lignes gracieuses de son postérieur, Sai se mit à grimper sur le dos du Hokage et s'assit confortablement sur ses épaules.

"La pêcheuse de perles ?"

Hijiri doutait qu'un simple foulard noué autour de la taille et moulant les fesses suffisait à transformer un ninja en pêcheuse, mais bon, si le Hokage voulait que son assistant personnel se balade les couilles à l'air grand bien lui fasse, tant qu'on ne lui demandait rien de semblable...

"On a retrouvé de vieilles estampes qui avaient été cachées sous un faux plafond dans la salle des archives hier et..."

"C'est bon, je ne veux rien savoir. Et cette chose ?" demanda Hijiri en tournant la page. Pour l'instant rien de nouveau : le Hokage écrivait des romans pornos, la fille du clan Hatake était un garçon et un complot homosexuel essayait de conquérir le monde en empoisonnant l'eau des villages ninja pour convertir tous ces braves gens à leurs moeurs douteuses...

"Elle faisait partie du courrier d'hier que Trucmuche à jeté sur le bureau. Aucun piège, aucun code, aucune empreinte non plus."

Hijiri continua à lire en diagonale : le jounin Maito Gai était gay, la belle affaire, le professeur particulier Ebisu avait une collection de petites culottes de femmes dans le faux plancher de son appartement, et un fantôme avait été vu en train de hanter le vieux quartier abandonné des Uchiha. Décidément non seulement ces nouvelles n'étaient pas fraîches mais en plus elles lui faisaient une belle jambe.

Le Hokage n'ayant toujours pas bougé, Hijiri passa encore une page. Sur une double page à l'encre baveuse s'étalait un dessin avec un titre accrocheur écrit dans une typographie à donner la nausée : le Hokage couche avec son fils adoptif, tous les détails chocs sur la relation interdite du plus corrompu et pervers des dirigeants. Rien de nouveau sur le soleil... quoi que... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça...

Hijiri brandit le dessin sous les yeux du Hokage. Ce dernier se renversa en arrière et se mit à barrir :

"C'est totalement faux ! Un mensonge éhonté ! Une vile calomnie ! Comment peut-on oser me faire ça à moi ! Félonie !"

Sans perdre son calme, Sai toujours juché sur les épaules de son père adoptif ajustait sa posture à chacun des mouvements rageurs de sa monture.

Hijiri soupira c'était donc ça...

"Hokage-sama. C'est juste un dessin, vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans des états pareils."

"Ce n'est pas juste un dessin" reprit l'honorable _sannin_ "c'est toute ma réputation qui est en jeu !"

"Mais personne n'irait croire aux fariboles de cette feuille de chou."

"Il n'empêche que c'est un crime de lèse-majesté, que dis-je, de haute trahison. Oser faire croire que moi, Jiraiya Sannin, Cinquième Hokage, Chef du glorieux village caché de Konoha, que moi qui ai une réputation à travers les Cinq Nations, moi qui n'ai jamais failli quand une dame ou un beau damoiseau m'a demandé de l'aide, faire croire que moi j'en ai une petite c'est impardonnable !" hurla-t-il.

Pendant que le Hokage continuait sa tirade d'une voix emportée et que Sai s'amusait sans le laisser paraître à faire du rodéo; Hijiri laissa ses pensées s'envoler et ses oreilles se fermer aux beuglements de son supérieur. Dieux comme il lui arrivait de regretter de ne plus être un simple ninja lambda.

Un tremblement dû au changement de position du Hokage ramena le pauvre shinobi à la réalité.

"Ce crime ne restera pas impuni ! La justice de Konoha est toute puissante !" déclara le Hokage en descendant Sai de ses épaules. "C'est une mission pour : Le Duo Dynamique !"

Avec horreur, Hijiri vit son chef et son assistant personnel attraper joyeusement leurs vêtements pour les lancer au loin dans une explosion de lumière et réapparaître vêtus de collants colorés qui auraient même fait honte à Gai Maito. Si un jour le ninja réussissait à mettre la main sur l'inconscient qui avait ramené ces drôles de bédés étrangères au Hokage, cette personne serait lentement dépecée avant d'être ramenée à la vie plusieurs fois pour compenser les dommages irréversibles faits à ses précieuses rétines.

"Hijiri tes fidèles compagnons canins et toi venez avec nous !" déclara le Grand Pervers Masqué. "Quant à toi larbin, tu restes ici et tu as interdiction de quitter ce bureau." dit-il en se tournant vers Mizuki qui avait enfin fini d'essuyer ses vêtements trempés de thé. "Si quelqu'un me demande tu n'as qu'à leur dire que j'ai fugué pour trouver un pays où je pourrais épouser Sai en cachette."

D'un geste ample, le Hokage déguisé ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le vide.

"Allez fidèle Petit Pervers Masqué, et toi Hijiri, allons une fois de plus faire régner la justice.

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, ses chiens sur les talons, Hijiri s'élança dans le vide à la poursuite de la nouvelle lubie de son supérieur : chienne de vie...

xxx

Le plan de Grand Pervers Masqué était simple : ce torchon avait bien dû être fabriqué quelque part, maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver où et ils mettraient la main sur le coupable et lui feraient payer très cher l'humiliation infligée au chef suprême des armées du village caché de la Feuille. Selon le plan il leur fallait commencer par les trois imprimeries officielles de Konoha. Au vu de la mauvaise qualité de l'encre et du papier ce semblait une perte de temps, mais c'était peut-être là justement ce que leur ennemi voulait qu'ils pensent... héhéhé, un ninja se devait de savoir lire entre les lignes !

Et ainsi, la justice à leurs côtés et le bon droit guidant leurs pas ils s'élancèrent à travers le village, discrets comme un troupeau de buffles se promenant dans un magasin de porcelaines.

Leur premier arrêt fut aux éditions Feuille de Printemps, maison respectable et sous contrat avec l'administration pour l'édition de tous les textes de lois et autres manuels scolaires. Autant dire que le risque de trouver un dissident ici était minime, mais les employés acceptèrent de bon gré de jouer le jeu et laissèrent les chiens fouiller les moindres recoins de l'entrepôt. Ils se plièrent même aux ordres du Hokage et ne l'appelèrent pas maître Hokage, mais Grand Pervers Masqué. Enfin, à dire vrai ils préférèrent ne pas l'appeler du tout.

Ils firent chou blanc dans les deux autres maisons d'édition aussi, quoi que Jiraiya découvrît avec surprise que l'une de ces entreprises se préparait à lancer un roman porno pour concurrencer _Le paradis du batifolage_, nouvelle qui le remplit de joie. Il avait hâte de lire des histoires qu'il n'aurait pas écrites lui-même.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Hijiri en s'asseyant sur le rebord d'une cheminée ; ses pieds lui faisaient mal et une nostalgie intense de sa chaise et de son bureau l'envahissait.

"Maintenant nous allons faire le tour des photocopieurs de Konoha. Il y en a un au Palais de Justice, un à l'Académie, et un à l'hôpital."

Et après ? eut envie de dire le subordonné, mais une sorte d'instinct animal d'amour de son enveloppe charnelle le retint de se jeter sur ce dangereux sentier d'autodestruction.

Et ainsi, Hijiri traînant lamentablement la patte ils repartirent en direction du Palais du Justice. Où bien sûr l'apparition soudaine et inopinée du Hokage déguisé en flamand rose à collants provoqua nombre de réactions depuis les cris terrifiés des secrétaires devant qui il surgit en demandant un rendez-vous, à la volée de fuma-shuriken que le Juge Suprême utilisa pour les mettre en fuite et récupérer un peu de tranquillité dans ce lieu sacro-saint.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'Académie, où ils furent reçus par une bordée d'armes tranchantes destinées à faire renoncer tous les pervers qui pouvaient essayer de mettre le grappin sur d'innocents enfants. Lorsque Petit Pervers eut déjoué les pièges et arrêté les nombreux projectiles qui promettaient de les dépecer et que Grand Pervers eut rassuré les enseignants qui avaient déjà fait descendre tous les enfants dans les bunkers de l'école, ils obtinrent le droit de laisser les dogues faire leur travail et renifler en vain la machine qui crachait inlassablement ses photocopies tandis que les professeurs profitaient de cette pause inattendue pour traire à la machine à café le précieux élixir qui les empêchait de décimer la pyramide des âges en tuant les élèves et en euthanasiant les parents.

Il ne resta plus alors à notre duo dynamique fièrement secondé par la bravoure d'Hijiri Tsumon et des vaillants Triplés Haimaru qu'à accourir vers l'hôpital qui abritait le dernier photocopieur du village. Bien sûr, Grand Pervers trouva le moyen de se perdre en chemin et de reparaître une blouse d'infirmière à la main et une troupe de kunoichi furieuses aux fesses. Par une de ces miracles qui n'arrivent qu'aux Alliés de la Justice, nos héros réussirent à semer leurs poursuivantes et à se rejoindre paisiblement sur l'auguste tête des Hokage.

Pendant que Petit Pervers revêtait le trophée rapporté par son auguste mentor, Hijiri expliquait patiemment que ses chiens n'avaient trouvé aucune odeur reliant le pamphlet à la photocopieuse de l'hôpital.

"C'est donc que ces horribles calomnies sont imprimées à l'extérieur du village et passent en contrebande nos frontières ! Ah ! Je ne laisserai pas si vile commerce s'exercer plus longtemps !"

"Mais mon bisounours..."

Hijiri ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de terreur quand la voix froide et monocorde de Sai prononçait des mots aussi biscornus qui tombaient de ses lèvres comme des glaçons.

"Oui mon canard en sucre ?" demanda Jiraiya en se tournant vers son adorable fils adoptif.

"Est-ce que tu n'as pas signé une autorisation pour que l'Académie fasse importer un nouveau photocopieur puisque l'autre était cassé ?"

"Je ne sais pas peut-être..."

Hijiri comprit immédiatement où le favori du Hokage voulait en venir. Il fallut plus de temps à ce dernier pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait encore une machine dans la nature, son cerveau semblait parasité par la vision de son fils adoptif vêtu d'une blouse d'infirmière.

Il fut décidé que Hijiri partirait discrètement enquêter sur la dernière demeure de feu la photocopieuse pendant que les deux bougres restant trouveraient à s'occuper.

Bien aise de soustraire ses yeux au spectacle insolent de leurs amours et de leurs costumes, Hijiri se hâta d'aller fouiner à l'Académie.

xxx

Voilà ils étaient enfin là. Perchés sur le toit, ils observaient la maison, leurs capes volant fièrement au vent. Maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu'à mener l'assaut final et à faire triompher la Justice. Ils avaient rendu sa liberté à Hijiri Tsumon, leur adorable side-kick et tels des Vengeurs solitaires qui seraient deux, ils s'apprêtaient à punir le Mal.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de s'élancer vers la paisible maison qui ne se doutait de rien. Silencieux comme des ombres et invisibles comme un souffle de lavande dans un champ de fleurs, ils désamorcèrent tous les pièges retors et complexes qui entouraient la maison du séditieux anarchiste qui calomniait le Hokage. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le repaire de l'ennemi, prenant soin de chausser les patins pour ne pas laisser de traces sur le plancher ciré. L'examen méthodique des différentes pièces leur apprit que leur cible se trouvait dans la remise au fond du jardin, bicoque apparemment insignifiante mais de laquelle s'échappaient des bruits dignes de l'estomac d'un ogre.

Prudents autant que discrets, ils se rapprochèrent pas à pas de leur but. Ils étaient à la porte quand soudain un hululement lugubre ébranla les murs de la cabane. Le rire apocalyptique s'éleva dans l'air effrayant les oiseaux, réveillant les chats, terrifiant les enfants.

Sans perdre un instant, leurs armes à la main, le cri du courage aux lèvres, ils envahirent le réduit.

A la vue de ces deux héros de la Justice armés jusqu'aux dents, Ana-sensei sentit son coeur s'arrêter et ses jambes lâcher, elle s'évanouit. Pendant ce temps la brave photocopieuse qui répondait au doux nom de Tama continuait à cracher la terrible double page avec son diffamatoire dessin du Hokage en petite forme.

Dûment ligotée par Grand Pervers Masqué, expert en bondage traditionnel et exotique, Ana-sensei fut ramenée jusqu'à la section "Torture et interrogatoire" où elle avoua tout et plus encore dès qu'elle fut délicatement réveillée par l'équipe d'Ibiki Morino. Dans un rapport clair et détaillé, les inquisiteurs de Konoha expliquèrent pourquoi vingt ans de travail auprès de petits monstres avaient plongé Ana-sensei dans la plus baveuse des dépressions et le peu de réconfort qu'elle estimait avoir trouvé auprès de ses compatriotes et ses supérieures avait fini de faire éclore sa haine viscérale entre tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sa bien aimée Tama. Dans le but de libérer cette dernière de l'esclavagisme dans lequel la maintenait le système politique en place, elle avait trafiqué la machine pour faire croire à une mort naturelle avant de venir la récupérer dès que la pauvre petite fut remplacée par une pimpante nouvelle. Forte de son union avec sa compagne d'infortune, elle s'était lancé dans la rédaction et la publication de ses mémoires, mais avait vite déchanté devant le peu de succès de son oeuvre souvent utilisée pour faire des girafes en papier mâché ou pour être régurgitée sur ses petits camarades de classe sous forme de glaviots collants. La rage au coeur, elle avait donc craché son venin à la face du village en dévoilant les secrets les mieux cachés de Konoha. A présent sous bonne garde, elle finirait ses jours accrochée à sa chère Tama dans les bureaux du Palais du Hokage qui se retrouvait donc avec une imprimante, ce qui ne diminuerait sûrement pas les piles de papier qui s'accumulaient sur le bureau du Commandant Suprême des armées de Konoha.

Après avoir victorieusement démasqué l'infâme pamphlétaire, nos deux héros courageux revinrent donc victorieux jusque chez eux où leur larbin les attendait noyé dans la paperasse. Mais plutôt que de s'atteler à la tâche et donc obéir aux cris désespéré du sous assistant, ils préférèrent fêter leur brillante victoire.

"Allez, Hijiri t'as qu'à essayer, c'est vachement facile ! Regarde comme Sai y arrive bien !" clama Jiraiya avec enthousiasme.

" Non."

Les fesses posées par terre, semblable à une île perdue au milieu de l'océan de coussins qui s'étendait dans la pièce, ses chiens vautrés à ses côtés, Hijiri Tsumon déclina l'invitation, regardant avec un brin de jalousie le corps jeune et svelte de Sai onduler parfaitement au rythme de l'instrument étrange dont jouait son père adoptif.

"Bon alors petit, tu montes sur la table avec Sai, tu vas voir, c'est super facile à apprendre. Par contre faut que t'enlève ton gilet et ton T-shirt pour qu'on voit ton ventre sinon ce ne serait plus une danse du ventre."

Et ainsi, motivé par les jappements féroces des trois canidés qui ne le portaient pas dans leur coeur, Mizuki prit refuge sur le bureau ou Sai toujours aussi ondulant prit sur lui de lui apprendre par l'exemple la danse filinésienne au milieu des sifflements, des rires et des encouragements du Hokage.

Mais bien sûr, il fallut attendre que le Hokage lui-même montât sur le bureau pour danser avec son fiston bien-aimé pour que la porte colossale ne s'ouvre devant toute la délégation de l'ambassadeur du village caché des Nuages.

_**A suivre...**_

**Teaser :**

_"Je vous préviens tout de suite, si cet objet n'est pas retrouvé avant la mi-nuit ce soir ce sera la guerre. Et quand la Raikage fait la guerre elle la gagne !"_

_La tension était si épaisse qu'on aurait pu la couper au fil à couper le beurre. L'ombre de la guerre se balançait au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais étrangement Hijiri n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le pompon blanc qui semblait frétiller devant ses yeux. A quoi servait-il de faire la guerre à un pays où le dirigeant habillait son fils en bunny girl ?_

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 2 : « Le duo dynamique et le voleur insaisissable » !**


End file.
